HYDRA
HYDRA or Human Y-class Defense Reproductive Active unit is a Trans-Organic Bio-Mechanical Internal Ultra Ships Defense System primarily used on all and Heavy Defense Warships. System Basics Basic Genetic Sub-Structure A basic HYDRA Bio-Queen genetically consists of a primary Human Genetically enhanced Quintuple Helix. Within these 5 bio-chemical strands are interlinked Sub-Quantum strands of Macro-Bacterial genetic material with every other chemical signature laced with a protective Sub-electron matrix (this is to increase the effectiveness of the units Chakra/Internal Bio-Power abilities/systems) and bound all this is a Growth Hormone/Stem Cell based Ultra Adaptive Chemical super-chain. This Chain is the systems Central Control Circulatory System which without none of the systems to control Self replication, Absorption, Assimilation, and Bio-Energy systems Main Weapons Systems Bio-Energy Field Generation All HYDRA Bio-Units are equipped with a specialized form of Bio-Energy generation called a "Chakra" Field by VekXul Genetic Designers. Similar to the Chakra within Hindu philosophy the field system consists of a interconnected energy distribution grid throughout the entire units cellular structure. Chakra Field Structure The field itself is centrally controlled by 7 central areas within the units body these are. #Muladhara (Sanskrit: मूलाधार, Mūlādhāra) Base or Root Chakra (located at base of spinal cord which not bone but instead is a massive Central nerve base) #Swadhisthana (Sanskrit: स्वाधिष्ठान, Svādhiṣṭhāna) Sacral Chakra (ovaries/prostate) #Manipura (Sanskrit: मणिपूर, Maṇipūra) Solar Plexus Chakra (navel area) #Anahata (Sanskrit: अनाहत, Anāhata) Heart Chakra (heart area) #Vishuddha (Sanskrit: विशुद्ध, Viśuddha) Throat Chakra (throat and neck area) #Ajna (Sanskrit: आज्ञा, Ājñā) Brow or Third Eye Chakra (pineal gland or third eye) #Sahasrara (Sanskrit: सहस्रार, Sahasrāra) Crown Chakra (Top of the head; 'Soft spot' of a newborn) Chakras in the head from lowest to highest are: golata, talu/talana/lalana, ajna, talata/lalata, manas, soma, sahasrara (and sri inside it.) Each of these energy centers are whorls of constantly rotating vortices of Subtle matter which consist of a controlled massively interlinked Neutron, Electron, Photon Sub-Quantum structure that surrounds all of the units Genetic structures and Sub-Structures. Fundamentals of Energy Distribution The Bio-Units ability to Distribute and convert energy into various weapons forms by 1st channeling of focusing the basic Sub-Quantum matter into the appropriate body points as the matter is accelerated into its new forms to be expelled this stage is called Quantum Microcosmic Orbit. As the energies further speed and collide in order to convert into various forms of weapons fire/conversion the moment that the energy is finally expended from the units body is known by many Bio-Mechanical physicists as Quantum Macrocosmic Orbit in which the internal energy is primarily expelled through either the main limbs (arms) or the back extending tentacles which are used as energy cannons/point defense weapons. Main Offensive Weapons Most of the HYDRA's central weapons systems were created and named by Dr. Keiko O' Brian who is considered the mother of modern Bio-Mechanics. Most of these systems were named after various Japanese Ninjutsu techniques. These are: Primary Energy Manipulation The most basic form of the Bio-Units ability of energy manipulation is the acceleration/deceleration of various forms of light, air, and basic heat outside (and at times inside) of the body. Somewhat similar to Illarian and Ocompan psychic or telekinetic techniques the HYDRA Bio-Unit has the ability to at will utilize its energy distribution grid to either rapidly speed or slow down basic air and electromagnetic molecules that come into contact with the units skin. By using this basic macrocosmic acceleration process, it is capable of creating fire, water, ice or frost, the generation of high impact speed wind and various forms of EM based radiating energy blasts. The unit is also able through this process of creating primary forms of light and naturally occurring bio illumination. and also while capable of generating basic electricity internally can in an emergency generate it externally as well. Phase Blast Generation The Bio-Unit is capable of Phased Energy Rectification through focused energy distribution by thousands of micro energy bio-sacs located throughout the units body. The sacs contain small amounts of amino acids and other complex bio-chemicals in which are housed pockets of micro Electro-Plasma which the chemicals keep active. When activated the micro-plasma is channeled through the Chakra distribution grid in which the plasma is compressed and accelerated guided by the active Electrons and Protons as the energy is accelerated it automatically converts into its final Macrocosmic Orbital Form. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Genetically engineered species